Junior Bush Whackers Event 2013
Welcome to the Junior Bush Whackers Event! In this event, you can help aspiring Bush Whackers learn the ropes by helping them whack bushes, mana whack, and power whack! If you bring them cardboard swords from bushes throughout the world, they'll share the spoils of their training with you. As you help them out, the Junior Bush Whackers will get more powerful and award more items with each turn-in. Use those items to buy the event's unique customization items, and help your kids be the best Bush Whackers ever! Daily Missions each and are available in packs of 15, 50, and 100. Remember to invite your friends at each Jr. Whacker to make the Junior Bush Whacker's practice more effective! |task1=Find/Buy Cardboard Swords |reward1= Training Session |name2=Junior Power Up (Left) |type2=main |desc2=Help the Normal Whack Jr. Whacker power up his whacks by finding him 5 Ice Cream Cones in bushes in the wild. This will allow him to quick whack once. |task2=Find 5 Ice Cream Cones |reward2=50 |name3=Junior Power Up (Right) |type3=main |desc3=Help the Power Whack Jr. Wacker power up his whacks by finding him 5 Action Figures in bushes in the wild. |task3=Find 5 Action Figures |reward3=50 |name4=Junior Power Up (Top) |type4=main |desc4=Help the Mana Whack Jr. Whacker power up her whacks by finding her 5 Jason Beaver Posters in the wild. |task4=Find 5 Jason Beaver Posters |reward4=50 }} Special Event Missions There's a Junior Bush Whacker on the Eastern edge of the commons who will hand out a set of 8 daily quests. Complete them all for an Achievement! 10 Cardboard Swords |name2=Cookie Whacker |type2=main |desc2=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her a bunch of Cookies. You can find Cookies in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 200 Cookies |reward2=50 10 Cardboard Swords |name3=Badgeless Sashes |type3=main |desc3=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some empty Badge Sashes. You can find Badge Sashes in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 Badge Sashes |reward3=50 10 Cardboard Swords |name4=Badger Badger Badger Badger |type4=main |desc4=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Jr Bush Whacking Badges. You can find Badges in bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 50 Badges |reward4=50 10 Cardboard Swords |name5=Potent Potion Vials |type5=main |desc5=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Empty Potion Vials. You can find Empty Potion Vials in bushes anywhere in the world. The ones you fish up for Ellesandra won't do. |task5=Find 20 Empty Potion Vials |reward5=50 10 Cardboard Swords |name6=Bagged Mana |type6=main |desc6=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Bagged Mana. Did you know it come in bags? You can find Bagged Mana in bushes anywhere in the world. |task6=Find 10 Bags of Mana |reward6=50 10 Cardboard Swords |name7=Bagged Power |type7=main |desc7=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Bagged Power. Did you know it come in bags, too? You can find Bagged Power in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 10 Bags of Power |reward7=50 10 Cardboard Swords |name8=Mr. Foster Is Missing |type8=main |desc8=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her Jr Bush Wacker Leader. He has gone missing somewhere in the world. Whack bushes until you find him, and then give him a little nudge with your sword to get him back to town. |task8=Find the Missing Leader |reward8=50 10 Cardboard Swords }} Coin and Gem Rewards If you missed Junior Bush Whackers Event 2012 you have the option to speak with the Jr. Whacker Horder and purchase all the 2012 CIs for . All items cost 10 and the sword costs 25 . Gear , 18 |name2=Badge Sash |desc2=A place to show off your bush whacking badges. |cost2=6 , 18 |name3=Propellor Hat |desc3=Wheeeee! |cost3=6 , 18 |name4=Jr. Bush Whacker Gloves |desc4=For those who are trained in glove wearing. |cost4=6 , 18 |name5=Jr. Bush Whacker Scarf |desc5=A must for all young bush whackers. |cost5=6 , 18 }} Decoration/Other Items , 18 |name2=Camp Whackalottabushes |desc2=What every young Bush Whacker hopes to see come summertime. |cost2=6 , 18 |name3=Wall Diamond |desc3=It may be painted onto cardboard, but it's better than nothing, right? |cost3=6 , 18 |name4=Bushes for Dummies |desc4=The definitive how-to-whack guide. |cost4=6 , 18 |name5=Turtle Whacker Figurine |desc5=Voted 1991's most desirable Christmas present for young Bush Whackers |cost5=6 , 18 |name6=Jr. Whacker Gnome |desc6=Dressed for whacking success |cost6=6 , 18 |name7=Bag of Stuff |desc7=Contains random amounts of , and Cardboard Swords. This item may be bought multiple times. |cost7=1 }} Jr. BW Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Jr. BW Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=19 , 57 }} Achievements }} }} }} |lvl2= Working Better |req2=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 5. |rew2=1 |lvl3= Working Faster |req3=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 10. |rew3=1 |lvl4= Working Stronger |req4=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 15. |rew4=1 }} Training Session Rewards Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Sword after the event! Category:Events